


all i want for christmas it's (no, not you)

by shokubeni



Series: twelve days of christmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Comedy, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokubeni/pseuds/shokubeni
Summary: pansy and draco christmas party it's the event of the year.until one year they wake up together in the same bed.





	all i want for christmas it's (no, not you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the part 2 of this '12 days of christmas' drabbles i am writing for the tumblr network [snakepit net](https://snakepitnet.tumblr.com/) for their [winter challenge](https://snakepitnet.tumblr.com/post/167927345728/its-finally-winter-the-most-magical-time-of-the) event.  
> the second prompt it friendship/relationship, and i decided to write all about the slythering gang, so this one is about pansy/draco
> 
> please check the net and the event if you want!

there had been this tradition in the slytherin house since the third year, that had been a constant no matter what was going on (what the stupid gryffindor gits were up to) which was: pansy and draco christmas party. 

being rich (and spoiled, but mostly rich), and having your common room in the dungeons had  _really_ its perks, like throwing a party without the rest of the castle not knowing it and with snape running a blind eye because  _favouritism_ should be added to the list of the slytherin best characteristics.

the party was held in slytherin's common room, and they all set the limits of not letting first years and second years because, they might be a tad too young for draco's extensive christmas decoration and pansy's creative potions, and all of them had more decency than they claimed to.

every single year draco demanded a _fancy dress code_ that mostly everyone followed (and theodore nott hated, but blaise zabini was always there to make him change his mind), and pansy didn't give any directions but to leave her alone to drink to her heart's content, thank you. (and they all learned to let her be, after all, it was very easy to just drag her body to the girl's room and make her sleep it over.)

with perspective, pansy thought this was the best party they had organized up to that day. it was packed, everyone seemed to wear clothes draco approved (theo was dressed in something velvety and sultry that had _blaise zabini_ written all over it), and pansy had literal rivers of firewhiskey and one of her best potions at her dispense, all night.

it wasn't often that she lost track of what she did, who she talked to, what were her surroundings or even how much she had to drink, but maybe her latest invention needed some refinement because the next thing pansy knew was that it was morning and she was awake, and she wasn't in a bed that were hers. in fact, she wasn't in the girls dorms at all.

she turned around and tossed with the blankets and the covers, feeling stuffy and hot even if she was wearing just her lacey black underwear, until finally a bundle next to her started to grunt as well, and pansy's eyes widened.

well, it had to happen, and if it _was_ a guy, and if she had to chose, she would say either zabini or even flint, but both of them were too preoccupied with other _lads_ to pay attention to her, not what she cared, but she could still fantasize.

she was still lost in her own train of thoughts when the bundle next to her moved some more and blonde hair started to peek from under all the covers, and pansy's heart skipped a beat, _it couldn't be._ but the moment she was thinking that, draco emerged fully from under the covers, muttering something about a headache before focusing on pansy, and the two of them stared at each other for a good minute, their eyes so big they were going to fall from their face.

“bloody hell.” it was what came out of pansy's mouth, as draco let out a high pitched scream of _horror,_ taking a handful of the blankets to cover himself, while pansy just raised one eyebrow at him.

“oh my god, malfoy, stop screaming.” she grunted with closed eyes, pressing the pads of her fingers against her closed eyelids, feeling the headache against her temples like a pulsation, like millions of tiny hammers smashing against her skull, from inside.

it had been forever since she had such a hungover.  
no wonder she was half naked, in a bed, with an equal half naked draco.  
bloody hell.  
half naked with a half naked draco lucius malfoy.  
definitely the party of the year.

draco had, thankfully, stopped screaming, and pansy was _truly_ thinking about what happened. she had no recall of the night whatsoever, her last memory was taking shots with blaise at some point, and gossiping with daphne and astoria at some other, but then some blackness, and then just half naked with draco, nothing to fill the void with.

“pansy?” draco, for mostly looking fancy and proper, was looking like a mess with bed hair, and blood shot eyes. if pansy wasn't dying of her headache, she would be laughing at him. “have we slept together?!” but god, his voice was _so_ high-pitched, pansy was sure it was going to reach point where it was only going to be heard by hyppogriffs.

“malfoy, do i look like i _bloody_ know?!” her patience and her good manners were running short thanks to her headache, and the last thing she needed was a frantic draco demanding answers of things she simply didn't know, because... it wasn't possible, right?

draco and her had been friends literally forever, sure pansy thought he was pretty and everything, they understood each other well and their sassiness and sarcasm really were a good match, but it was simply impossible they had slept together, like... literally impossible.

“i doubt it, though.” pansy said with a shrug, sounding so sure of herself draco raised an eyebrow, and pansy had to raise his hand to make him _shut up_ before he went all over one of his high-pitched howls of hell. it was too early for that.

“listen, it's not that i wouldn't shag you but...” pansy tilted her head to the side, wondering how it was the … nicest, way to say this. she knew draco and her were friends long enough for being used to her abrasive honesty, but maybe she was soft because it was christmas time. maybe she was just _bloody_ hangover. “you're probably the least heterosexual person i have ever met.”

draco seemed silent for a minute, as if he was pondering whether or not pansy was insulting him or praising him, until, also tilting his head to mimic pansy's action, he shrugged. “why, parkinson, _thank you._ ”

before pansy could say anything else, they were surprised by a _click_ sound and a flash of light, and when they looked at the source, there was blaise zabini, grinning like an idiot, holding the fancy muggle-inspired camera his mother bought to him the past christmas. “ _bellissimo!_ this one is going straight to my favourite collection.”

theo was standing behind him, dressed in comfortable lounge clothes, looking between horrified and completely amused at the sight in front of him, and pansy was making sure he was going to bloody kill the two of them, or at least hex them.

“i have no time for you right now, zabini.” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand, and she got up, ignoring the fact she was wearing just her underwear, her headache pounding again with every step she took, even if she didn't know where the hell she was going.

a flushing theo passed her a robe, and she had to hold back her cooing before she covered herself with it, and she saw draco doing the same after leaving the bed, crossing her arms and looking at theo and blaise with a raised eyebrow. “are you just going to stand there being bloody annoying or are you going to tell what the fuck happened?”

“i saw you two snogging on the common room's couch, but i decided to turn away because i was sure there were some things it was better if i didn't see them.” theo said with a small shrug. he was being not helpful at all, and pansy sighed. but snogging was okay, pansy was okay with snogging draco. she was okay with snogging blaise as well, hell, she was even okay with snogging theo even if he was something between a younger brother and a small little kitten.

“but after that?!” draco was back to his high-pitched ultrasonics again, and pansy was sure she was going to hex him for real before they even know what really happened between the two of them.

this time, blaise shrugged, shaking his head. “you two disappeared, and i was in no mood to see what you were up to.” pansy looked at him with a deadpan expression, that was blaise zabini, always a _delight_. “but, let's be honest, i highly doubt you slept together?” he offered, with a shrug. “i mean...” and he made a flourish wave at draco's direction, making him theo giggle.

“what?!” the blonde protested, crossing his arms over his chest again, not really sure what he was getting offended about.

“yes, thanks, i reached the same conclusion zabini.” pansy just wanted to take a bath and do something about her headache and just forget about this all together, even if this was the _slytherin_ house, she expected an intervention lead by daphne greengrass the moment she put a foot inside the girl's dorm.

“can we just act like this never happened?” draco pleaded, and blaise just waved his camera in front of them with the best of his grins, and pansy took a deep sigh.

“listen, i don't want to deal with this anymore, do whatever you want with the pictures zabini i don't _care_ , i am just going to assume nothing ever happened and you all got a flash of my madam malkin's new set of lingerie, you're all welcome.” she turned, full of dignity, to make her way to the girl's room.

the other three were smart enough not to try to talk back to her, when pansy parkinson was set on something nothing and no one was going to stop her about it, even if blaise was still grinning, with his camera in his hand, to a very flushed and flustered draco.

but before she left, she turned around, her face lighting up with something, as she had a _revelation_. “oh my god... i can't really wait to see harry's face when he knows this.” it was what pansy finally said, followed by the laughs from theo and blaise, and draco's his high-pitched noises, and pansy just laughed.

definitely, the party of the _year._

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at [tumblr](https://crvdence.tumblr.com)!


End file.
